Ensembles ? Plutôt mourir !
by Muse-and-Deportivo-forever
Summary: James veut compléter son tableau de chasse, pour Lily plutôt mourir que devenir l'ultime conquête de son ennemi. Seulement, tout ne se déroule pas comme ils s'y attendaient et si un sentiment bien connu se pointait pour venir compliquer les choses ?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Salut

**Salut ! Depuis le temps que je lis des fics sur Harry Potter je m'y mets moi aussi ) Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait et quelques pitites reviews ne seraient pas du luxe pour m'encourager à poster un éventuel deuxième chapitre enfin c'est vous qui voyez ) Un 1er chapitre plutôt court qui sert en quelques sorte d'introduction**

**- Les personnages suivants ne m'appartiennent pas, ils proviennent de l'imagination de J.K.Rowling bien entendu**

**Je mets le rating T pour être sure car je ne sais pas comment va évoluer mon histoire p **

**Bonne lecture !**

James Potter se pense d'une perfection effarante. Tout d'abord, il est beau : il a ces cheveux noirs, désordonnés dans le

style ça-sert-à-rien-de-me-coiffer-de-toutes-façons-je-suis-tout-le temps-beau, il a ce corps agrémenté de muscles fins et secs

façonnés par le Quidditch, il a ces yeux noisette si clairs qu'ils sont quasi orangés au soleil, il a ce sourire en coin accompagné

de délicieuses fossettes. M. Potter est également intelligent, perspicace et vif (enfin il peut l'être quand il veut ) . Bon, c'est

vrai, un brin de modestie lui fait défaut mais comment être modeste lorsque des dizaines de groupies font tout et n'importe

quoi pour attirer votre attention ? ( Comme par exemple vous montrer régulièrement la dernière petite culotte en dentelle

qu'elle ont achetée à la petite boutique de lingerie de pré-au-lard. Par ailleurs ce genre de scène se termine souvent par un :

« tu veux pas venir dans ma chambre me la montrer portée pour que je puisse mieux me rendre compte ? » ) Il serait bête de

ne pas en profiter ! Elles sont tellement crédules ! Et puis James Potter aime les filles, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il les veut

toutes (enfin que les belles hein ? Monsieur ne supporte pas la laideur, vous comprenez, lorsqu'on est si beau on se doit

d'être exigeant !)

Même les amis de James Potter sont beaux pour vous dire ! Il y a le ténébreux et charmeur Sirius Black, le doux et calme

Remus Lupin, et puis Peter Pettigrow mais lui il sert à rien. Les Maraudeurs, aussi admirés qu'imités. Bref il a tout pour plaire

ce garçon ! Oui mais seulement … il lui manque un petit quelque chose qui viendrai parfaire son ego : Lily Evans.

Lily Evans ne se pense pas d'une perfection effarante. Premièrement elle est belle, mais n'y accorde pas d'importance : une

jolie crinière rousse ondulée qui descend pour venir caresser ses reins, des yeux verts, expressifs légèrement en amande, un

petit nez en trompette constellé de taches de rousseur, une bouche dont les coins retroussés lui donnent constamment un air

malicieux et un corps fin malgré le goût certain de la jeune fille pour les sucreries et pâtisseries en tout genre. Le caractère de

Lily Evans est entier, envié parfois. Elle est aussi pétillante que son prénom, rit volontiers mais si la mauvaise humeur

assombrit son ciel, elle ne fera de cadeau à personne. Curieuse, passionnée – particulièrement quand il s'agit de défendre

ses idées-, lunatique parfois, elle est fière et se laisse rarement démonter. Elle met un point d'honneur à rester une

excellente élève. Lily est profondément persuadée que James Potter est irrécupérable et ses groupies lui hérissent le poil. Et

dire qu'il pense pouvoir la mettre un jour dans son lit ! Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace ironique à cette

pensée. « Rêve Potter ! Je ne serai jamais la dernière conquête qui viendra parfaire ta collection de greluches ! »

**FiN dU pReMiEr cHaPiTrE**

**Suite à venir ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2 Comme chien et chat

Lily Lily

**Merci bicoup bicoup bicoup pour vos reviews ! Je sens mon ego qui enfle Xd Je sais toujours pas comment ça va évoluer en tout cas j'écris au jour le jour )**

**Voici la suite donc, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Je posai négligemment ma valise sur le lit et me laissai tomber sur les couvertures pourpres. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Je vous explique la situation : si James Potter et sa clique n'existaient pas, je m'allongerai en mode étoile de mer et glanderai jusqu'à la limite de l'indécence en poussant des soupirs de bien être comme dans les publicités moldues pour les parfums d'intérieur ou les matelas ( rayez la mention inutile ). Puis j'irai m'empiffrer de poulet rôti, de pommes de terre et de gâteau au chocolat dans la Grande Salle. Seulement vous me direz avec votre air le plus philosophique : « avec des « si » on refait la monde » (ou comment dire une phrase toute faite pour faire croire qu'on est intelligent et raisonné). Je suis forcée d'admettre que Potter fait bien partie de ce monde ainsi que ses sbires. Or, il existe une tradition absurde qui veut que James Potter and co me fassent une blague dans le courant de la semaine de la rentrée. De préférence quand je ne m'y attends pas bien entendu. Ainsi, je vais vous dresser l'historique des charmantes blagounettes que j'ai subi les années précédentes :

1ère année : M'a scotché à l'aide d'un sort, un casque audio sur les oreilles qui passait en boucle le dernier tube de l'été moldu ( « le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin, le papa le papa le papa pingouin, le papa pingouin s'ennuie sur sa banquiiseuh » ). Au bout de 3 heures, je commençais à m'arracher les cheveux.

2nde année : A ensorcelé les sardines à l'huile dans mon assiette pour les faire danser et chanter un opéra en mon honneur. De plus, ayant probablement pensé que ça ne suffisait pas, il a fait en sorte qu'elles me suivent toute la journée en chantant. Atroce.

3ème année : A transformé mes cheveux en barbapapa. ( il a connut ce truc grâce à un pote à moitié moldu ) J'ai dû batailler pour les sauver des dents acérées de mes camarades. En plus c'est collant, j'ai trouvé plein de trucs dedans. ( y compris des mouches. )

4ème année : M'a jeté un sort pour que, quand j'essaie de parler, des bulles sortent de ma bouche. Je vous raconte pas l'ambiance quand j'ai vainement tenté de lui crier dessus.

Bref, pour ma 5ème année, je sentais qu'il pouvait faire pire et qu'il était plus motivé que jamais. Je me levai, et sortis avec précaution du dortoir. La salle commune était plutôt agitée, remplie de bavardage à propos de la rentrée et de récits de vacances pour ceux qui ne s'étaient pas croisés dans le train. Je cherchai frénétiquement des yeux Potter. Sans résultat. Après un soupir de soulagement je suivis le groupe d'élève qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle

Liiiiiiilyyyyyyyyyyyy

Petite voix haut perchée et bruits de pas précipités derrière moi. Une jolie peau sombre, des cheveux noirs, longs et tressés, des yeux bruns rieurs, des vêtements colorés et de la joie de vivre. Pas belle, mais mignonne et pourvue de charmes bien à elle que même la plus belle des filles n'aura jamais. Anita. Je me retournai pour la serrer dans mes bras, ma peau laiteuse contrastant avec la sienne. Après 2 mois de séparation, j'avais toujours cette joie féroce qui m'étreignait le cœur. Anita, c'est mon repère, la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Je place en elle une confiance aveugle et absolue.

Salut toi soufflai-je

Nous commençâmes un récit détaillé et précis de nos vacances. Lorsque Anita commença à me parler de sa dernière proie masculine je songeais à Potter que j'avais momentanément oublié.

Mais où est-ce qu'il se cache bon sang ?! grinçai-je sur le qui-vive

Qui ça ?

Potter bien sur ! Qui d'autre ? Dis-je avec une moue sarcastique

Il a changé de lycée.

C'est pas vrai ?!

Non.

J'émis un grognement, plus proche du gorille que d'une fille de 15 ans. Anita retint son rire devant mon regard noir. J'oubliai de répliquer quand je vis que nous étions arrivées à la grande salle. Potter était forcément quelque part dans le tas. J'étais franchement inquiète et mal à l'aise au milieu de la marée d'élève qui déferlait vers l'entrée. J'étais vulnérable, il pouvait attaquer n'importe quand. Bien sur, je dramatisais, il ne m'attendait pas dans un coin tel le sniper psychopathe. Tout prenait une ampleur démesurée quand il s'agissait de lui.

Ecoute, James a peut être mûrit, cette histoire de blague commence à dater un peu ! me dit Anita en levant les yeux au ciel

Tu as réussi à mettre Potter et le mot « mûrit » dans une même phrase. Vraiment, je m'incline.

Ce que je fis avec application sous son regard exaspéré.

Bon, on va manger ? Ce débat n'aboutira à rien de toutes façons. Sourit mon amie, trop prudente pour continuer à parler de l'autre abruti. J'hochais la tête distraitement.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de places à la table des Gryffondors. Devinez près de qui étaient les dernières places libres ? Les Maraudeurs ! Dieu s'acharnerait-il sur moi parce que je ne crois pas en lui ? Mmm à méditer.

- Salut ma colombe

Horripilant. Je tournai la tête pour saisir son regard. Il pétillait. Il était fier de mes joues rouges de colère et du regard assassin que je lui jetais, preuves que je lui prêtais un minimum d'attention. Ses amis regardaient la scène, amusés.

Puisqu'on est dans le trip comparaison animalière, je te répondrai : je ne suis pas ta colombe alors ferme la, sale rat prétentieux.

C'était nul comme comparaison, il ne ressemble même pas à un rat. Par contre ce boulet de Peter Pettigrow, avec son petit nez pointu et son corps rond grassouillet …

Tu peux faire mieux que ça Lily-Jolie.

Je sentis la main d'Anita, posée sur mon bras gauche dans un geste d'apaisement. Je tournai la tête vers elle pour entamer une conversation. Ce qui fut inutile car Dumby entama son sempiternel discours de début d'année. Habituellement je l'adore, mais quand j'ai faim, je n'aime ni n'écoute personne. Il termina son monologue sur une voix enjouée et des plats remplis à raz bord apparurent simultanément sur les quatre immenses tables des différentes maisons. Mmmm (ndl : voix d'Homer Simpson ) des boulettes de viande. Je coupe toute communication avec l'extérieur pour me consacrer à mes pommes de terres. Anita me connaît trop bien pour se formaliser de mon mutisme.

Mon cœur tu vas t'étouffer.

Je lui lançai mon verre d'eau à la figure, sans réfléchir. Il me regarda, et son sourire me déstabilisa l'espace d'une seconde. Ma tentative pour le faire bouder avait échoué lamentablement. Normalement, il se met en colère ( même contre la pluie et le vent ) quand on touche à ses cheveux savamment décoiffés. Là, rien. Pas une once de colère. « Aie, je le sens particulièrement motivé cette année il va me donner du fil à retordre. » Anita, intervint avec un sourire :

Allez fous-lui la paix James.

Elle s'entendait bien avec lui, ils avaient le même humour, parfois étrange, la passion des montées d'adrénaline et l'amour du danger. De plus, elle lorgnait sur son pote Sirius Black depuis un bon bout de temps.

Annie ! Je peux pas abandonner maintenant ! « Lily aigrie, Lily à moitié dans son lit » c'est bien connu !

Outrée, je voulus lui beugler toutes les insultes qui me passaient par la tête. Bug dans mon cerveau, deux neurones ont dû se percuter car le seul mot que je pus crier fut :

GOUJAT !

Eclats de rire général. Je tentai de continuer à manger mes pommes de terre avec dignité mais j'entendais Anita rire à coté de moi. Je lançai un sortilège de bouchecousue ( ndl : Désolée j'ai pas trouvé mieux Xd ) au crétin prétentieux de service.

« AHAH tu peux plus ouvrir la bouche ! »

J'avais retrouvé le sourire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec difficulté. 9h10, je commençais à 9h, cherchez l'erreur. j'enfilai les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main et dévalai les escaliers, paniquée. Pas lavée, pas coiffée, pas maquillée. Je prendrai ma douche sur l'heure de déjeuner tant pis. Je traversai en courant le couloir bordé d'armures grinçantes et montai quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon ( qui dû avoir pitié de moi car il ne se déplaça pas pour m'emmerder, comme il le fait d'habitude). Devant la lourde porte en bois, j'inspirai profondément puis frappai. La voix sèche de Mc Go m'intimai d'entrer. J'ouvris la porte, penaude, sous une assemblée de regards curieux. Le fait est que Lily Evans arrive rarement en retard. L'enseignante, le visage figé en une grimace sévère, me dévisagea.

Miss Evans, pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous n'avez pas daigné vous présenter à mon cours à l'heure s'il vous plait ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée madame. Panne de réveille répondis-je, la mine déconfite.

50 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Vous vous placerez à coté de M. Potter jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Dieu, je ne crois toujours pas en toi mais parfois tu es vraiment cruel.

- - - - - - - - -

**Suite bientôt ;)**


End file.
